One Heart
by pocketsun
Summary: She knew what would be waiting for her if she let him lead her away from reality. EC


**One Heart**

He was staring once more. She could feel his heated gaze burning into her back. The struggle for control began once more. This daily event was the hardest to get by. It was almost as if she had to fight to survive. She could not give in. She could not let him win.

These thoughts were a constant in her mind. If only these words could form a ring about her. If only they could keep her safe from the predator that stood a mere few feet behind her. This song and dance was beginning to become unbearable and she knew that it would end soon. She wouldn't be able to keep to her act much longer.

He was too strong. She was but a child. He was a man. He dominated her entire existence. He had created her reason for being. How was she to deny him? Could she? It was just too hard.

She stood, turning to him, waiting for the question she knew would come. The question was the same each day. Her reply was always the same as well. She could tell that he grew tired of her rebellion. She knew that today would be different. He would demolish her barrier. He would finally acquire what he had sought after for so long.

"Angel, will you come to me," he asked. His voice was soft and full of emotion. The longing was so deafening. It frightened her. She would not look at him. Should could not! She knew that once she stared into his eyes her entire resolve would crumble.

"Angel, come to me." This time the softness of his voice was gone. It was replaced by a demanding tone that made her feel like a small child. She turned away from him yet again. She could not look at him when she answered.

She could hear his footsteps moving to her. She could smell his scent. It was intoxicating. He was filling her with the emotions that were strange yet so very beautiful. Her wall was beginning to fall and she could not stop it. She did not want to! She wanted him near her. She _needed_ him there.

No! She could not let him win. She had promised. She could not break her promise.

His hands were on her shoulders now. His body was pressed against her back. He was so warm and felt so inviting. She leaned against him, her body betraying her once again. His breath was against her neck and she shivered in fear. Was it fear? She did not know at that moment.

"Angel…come to me," he whispered into her ear. She turned to face him, her head spinning as she felt his heated gaze trail over her body. He stepped away from her and held out his hand.

She hesitated. She knew what would be waiting for her if she let him lead her away from reality. She knew the moment she took his hand her entire life would change.

She could hear him singing in her head. The sound lulled her into a dreamy state. She wanted this. Yes, she was sure now. This was the point of no return. There would be no coming back after this. And for once, knowing that did not frighten her. This was it. This was what she had been waiting for. It was time to accept her fate.

The moment her hand grasped his the world shifted. The candles that encircled them were put out by a rush of wind. The sound of the lake's usually rippling ceased. Everything that once had been no longer existed. All that mattered was this moment.

"Angel, I will come to you," Christine whispered, her gaze never leaving his. The look of shock that passed over his face was quickly replaced by a small smile.

He led her to the room full of black lace and red silk. He placed her upon the bed of original sin and reckless lust. All thoughts left her head as he began to teach her a dance that so many had done before them. His touch was soft, his body rough. The commotion that took place at the center of her being did not startle her as she thought it would. She accepted it and let him continue his teachings. When she cried out from the pure passion that came from their actions, he silenced it with a kiss. When he shook from the release of his emotions, she held him close, his cheek pressed against her beating heart.

And as he drifted off into a peaceful slumber for the first time in his life, she whispered words that came from her very soul.

"The beating of our one heart guides me through the mist and helps me find you when you are far. It creates the notes for the two of us to dance to when there is no music. And it gives me the strength to know that we are destined to love for eternity. I am yours and you are mine. Our one heart lives forever through all of time."

* * *

**A/N**: 

This was written at 1:30 A.M. Yes, I have nothing better to do than write strange things in the early hours of the morning. I don't even know what inspired it. It just...happened. I like the idea of two people sharing "one heart". It seems so beautiful.

I don't even ship Erik/Christine, which is what's hilarious about this random little fic. I'm a hardcore Raoul/Christine obsessor, but this just seemed right, you know?

Reviews are welcome.


End file.
